


Sex and Mex

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Half Hispanic!Yamaguchi, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Spanish speaking!Yamaguchi, and tsukki has a language kink, basically an excuse for me to write yamaguchi speaking spanish, face fucking, hhh i have a head cannon okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I have this headcannon that Yamaguchi is half Hispanic on his father's side. Oh, also Spanish was his first language. </p>
<p>Tsukishima approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Mex

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll post the companion piece to this that explains my headcannon in full. One day....
> 
> In other news I am very white and don't speak Spanish very well. Everything but the dirty talk has been checked over for me, but I'm still awaiting on the verdict on those pieces. So if you notice Yams saying something that's incorrect grammatically or in any other way, chances are I will fix it I'm just waiting to get the proper translation. uwu Oh, and everything I've learned is Mexican Spanish, not Spain Spanish, and I know there are differences between the two, but I don't know enough to accurately portray Yams as having lived in Spain during his childhood so yeah...
> 
> EDIT
> 
> The dirty talk has been updated! Thank you to everyone who reviewed with suggestions and comments I really appreciate it. uwu In the end, however, I went with the translations my friend gave me.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could speak Spanish?”

Yamaguchi’s breath comes fast as Tsukki presses close, their bodies just barely touching. The wall at his back is cool and he flattens his palms against it, trying to shy away from Tsukki’s looming form as much as possible. It’s not really possible. Not that Yamaguchi hasn’t been in this particular position before, and in various others as well that all involved Tsukki being this close and closer still, but right now Tsukishima looks less sexy and more…..pissed.

For a moment Yamaguchi’s mouth just flaps. Then he tries a quiet, “It never came up?” Honestly he has no idea how Tsukki didn’t know this about him. Spanish was his first language.

Tsukki’s golden eyes narrow dangerously and Yamaguchi’s heart stutters in his chest. He’s both aroused and terrified.

“I’m serious!” he says, voice marginally stronger now. “It’s just never come up between us!”

There’s a beat of silence that Yamaguchi can’t really read and then Tsukki lets out a tsk of annoyance. “Fine,” he drawls, face drawing nearer as his words lick across Yamaguchi’s lips. “But I’m going to punish you for keeping this from me.”

A shiver travels down Yamaguchi’s spine and he can’t help the way his body suddenly loosens, leans in towards Tsukki’s heat. Fuck his boyfriend for being so goddamn hot and attractive and shit.

….literally if he can manage it.

“Alright.” His lips form the word without his recognition but then Tsukki is closing the minuscule distance between them and kissing him. It’s fairly soft, warm and comfortable, but the flick of tongue along his bottom lip speaks of promises to come. He shivers again.

Tsukishima does this, moving his lips soft and carefully, pulling away when Yamaguchi tries to reach for more, until the latter’s breath is hitching and his hands shake where they’re still pressed against the wall. “Tsukki,” he whines, almost begs.

With a smirk Tsukishima backs off again, his long fingers grabbing Yamaguchi gently by the chin, tilting his head up so that Tsukki can simultaneously look him in the eye while looking down at him. Bastard.

“If you want me to go any further,” he whispers, voice so smooth it feels like its winding its way around Yamaguchi’s body, “you have to ask for it. In Spanish. That’s your punishment, you can only speak Spanish tonight.”

Really Yamaguchi should have seen this coming. Over course Tsukki would have a language kink. It’s so him. Whatever, the ‘punishment’ is still causing a lump to form in his throat and all the blood in his body to rush down south.

“Okay,” he manages, but almost instantly Tsukki’s hands are off of him and there is far too much space between their bodies. The smolder in his eyes is gone and he suddenly looks a vague combination of annoyed and disgusted.

Yamaguchi tries again. “Comprendo.” ( _I understand.)_

Almost as quickly as he is gone, Tsukki is back, one hand tangling itself in Yamaguchi’s hair and pulling, the other fitting low on his hip, slipping up under his shirt. He bends low, breathes “Keep going,” against Yamaguchi’s neck and bites the flesh there, tongue sweeping away the sting.

Of course this is the exact moment Yamaguchi’s mind decides to take an extended leave of absence. “Umm,” he mumbles. Tsukki’s movements stop and Yamaguchi hurriedly pushes out a shaky, “P-por favor!” ( _P-please!)_

Seemingly appeased, Tsukishima moves on, stooping further to suck hickies into Yamaguchi’s collar bone.

Cussing mentally Yamaguchi blinks slowly, trying to gather his wits. When it feels like Tsukki is planning on stopping again he picks something from his memory at random and starts rambling it off as well as he can. It’s when Tsukki sucks insistently at that one spot behind his ear and Yamaguchi stumbles over ‘revuelve los huevos’ ( _frisk the eggs_ ) that he realizes he’s reciting his abuelita’s recipe for handmade tortillas that she had taught him when he was a child and living with her.

Tsukki drops to his knees, mouthing against the front of Yamaguchi’s shorts and looking up at him through thick blonde eyelashes.

Yamaguchi tells him how to roll dough.

Really he feels bad that Tsukki is giving him such a hot, sultry look, like he’s saying something dirty or explicit when in reality he says ‘agregue dos tazas de harina. ( _Add two cups of flour.)_ But the faint, damp pressure of Tsukki’s mouth against his cock is enough to keep him prattling on almost mindlessly. He’d been hard after just that first kiss (he’s a teenage boy, he gets hard at a lot of things) and all of Tsukki’s teasing has him almost aching with need. The barrier of his basketball shorts is a little annoying but not unbearable. Especially when he can feel the tip of Tsukki’s tongue drifting slowly up his length, pausing to suck lightly at the head and the small wet spot forming there.

Yamaguchi lets his head fall back against the wall, the words spilling from his lips becoming garbled in his rush to say them, one hand tangling in Tsuki’s short hair as he pushes his hips away from the wall.

“Precalentar el horno,” ( _Preheat the oven)_ he groans when Tsukki hooks his thumbs in Yamaguchi’s shorts and pulls the band slowly down across his cock. His underwear follows and the cold touch of air against his heated skin makes him shiver. A soft caress on his inner thigh has him glancing down and almost immediately he regrets it, Tsukki’s lips a soft, wet pink, tantalizing as he grips Yamaguchi in one hand and draws his tongue ever so lightly across the slit, golden gaze daring Yamaguchi to look away.

The recipe dies in Yamagachi’s throat and the fingers still trapped in Tsukki’s hair tighten. His eyes are wide, chest rising and falling too quickly.

“Puedo,” ( _Can_ ) he starts breathlessly, “¿puedo follar tu cara?” ( _Can I fuck your face?_ ) and then presses his hips forward, slowly, so that maybe Tsukki will understand him. "Déjame desahogarme con tu linda cara." ( _Let me relieve myself with your pretty face._ ) 

A smirk tilts up the corner of Tsukki’s perfect lips and then he opens his mouth obediently, tongue laid across his bottom teeth and perfect lips shaped into a perfect ‘O’. 

Yamaguchi only just barely manages to hold in a whimper. He goes to press forward but Tsukki’s hand on his thigh pushes him back and fuck him fuck him and his stupid punishment and rules Yamaguchi’s so hard it _hurts_ and Tsukki hasn’t even closed his mouth he’s still sitting there, offering himself up.

He really does whimper this time when he says “Tsukki, por favor!”

The pressure on his thigh disappears and he could cry when the tip of his cock slides easy across Tsukki’s bottom lip and tongue. It’s so hot, and every added inch of contact sears like fire across his skin leaving him shaking by the time his hips are pressed flush to Tsukki’s face. (His boyfriend has no gag reflex and _holy fuck it is hot_.)

He rests there a moment, Tsukki’s breath puffing from his nose stirring the dark hair at the base of Yamaguchi’s cock, and then the hand on his thigh moves and Tsukki pinches the shit out of him, another reminder that he’s supposed to be talking.

“L-lo siento,” ( _I-I’m sorry_ ) he gasps, his hips twitching back and then forward again, Tsukki’s throat tightening around him. The hand he has buried in Tsukki’s hair proves to be useful as he can’t focus on more than two things at once, not with his blood singing and his heart racing.

“Lo siento, Tsukki,” he stutters again, grasping desperately for things to say as his rhythm picks up, his hips sliding forward with new intensity. Things that aren’t tortilla recipes. He settles on basic dirty talk instead, stuff that he’s heard in every porno he’s ever watched, and the repetition of his boyfriend’s name. 

“Me siento tan bien, Tsukki, esta sensación es increíble. Eres ardiente. Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki. Estas bien bueno, bien bueno. Te adoro. Te amo mucho. Que bien, haa que sensacional. Quiero cogerte, Kei.” ( _It feels so good, Tsukki, this feeling is amazing. You're hot. Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki. It's so good, so good. I adore you. I love you so much. Great, haa sensational. I want to fuck you, Kei._ ) The sudden change to Tsukki’s first name has the blonde’s throat tightening again, and Yamaguchi feels Tsukki moan around his cock, the vibration pulling a small cry from his throat as he’s thrown over the edge.

His entire body tightens as his orgasm hits him, shaking his bones as he spills down Tsukki’s throat with spluttering gasps of “Kei”. He slumps back against the wall with a small tremor as his spent cock slips from between Tsukki’s lips which are now red and shiny with abuse.

It isn’t until he slides shakily to the ground (because even leaning his legs won’t hold him yet) that he realizes Tsukishima is coming down from his own orgasm, one hand still on his cock and cum splattering the ground in front of him.

Did he….get off on Yamaguchi fucking his face? While dirty talking (recipe talking) him in Spanish?

Oh god that is so fucking hot.

He can never know that Yamaguchi told him how to make tortillas.


End file.
